Moments in the Library
by Dutch92
Summary: A Kurt and Sam story! It all started as Spanish Tutoring...
1. Chapter 1

**Skurt story! And it's gonna happen! So help me Christ, Ryan Murphy, it's GONNA HAPPEN! Okay enjoy :D**

**~/~/~**

It started off as Spanish tutoring. Sam Evans had been diagnosed as Dyslexic since 2nd grade so his grades had never been particularly good. But he wanted to do better and thankfully his teachers understood.

"How about after school tutoring, Sam?" Mr. Shuester suggested while going over his Spanish quiz. "They offer it in the library Mondays and Wednesdays. Who knows? A little extra help might go a long way."

Sam nodded, still staring at his quiz covered in red ink. All his life he'd gotten papers like these and he was sick of it. Sick of feeling stupid, sick of feeling inadequate because he confused one letter for another. "Yeah, that'd be good." He mumbled. He just hoped his tutor wouldn't be another pretentious douche who thought he was retarded… like at his last school.

So here he was at the library waiting for his tutor to show up while the old librarian at the front desk kept shooting him dirty looks like he was gonna do something dangerous. _Yeah,_ he thought with a snort, _like anyone would try to be dangerous in the library._ The sound of books being dropped on the desk woke Sam out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a flustered boy pull the chair out next to Sam (with a little more force than necessary) and sit down. Sam looked a little closer at him for he'd seen him before… somewhere?

"What?" the boy snapped. His voice surprising Sam a little. He'd never heard a guy with that high a voice before.

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry… I just wasn't expecting—

"Look if you have a problem with me I'll just leave and you can go ahead and fail, I don't give a shit either way."

Sam furrowed his brow in annoyance. What he had ever done to this kid? He didn't even know his name!

"No, I don't have a problem with you it's just… you look familiar."

Embarrassment crossed the boy's face, his cheeks turning red. "Oh," he said. "Sorry… I can be kind of abrasive sometimes. A couple jocks just threw me in the dumpster and… I guess I'm just not in the best mood today… Sorry."

Sam smiled and held out his hand. "It's okay. My name's Sam by the way."

The boy looked at his hand for a few seconds before hesitantly taking it. "Kurt," he said. "My name's Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! :D**

**~/~/~**

Sam was happy to find that Kurt was not at all a pretentious douche and was in fact one of the most helpful tutors he had ever had. It had only been a few weeks and already he had been showing improvements. He was also a great friend, Sam noticed, listening patiently while Sam ranted about his Math teacher who thought that Sam was just being lazy or Coach Beiste and her crazy training strategies. He would always sit and listen, sometimes offering advice or saying something to make Sam laugh and help him forget about his problem in the first place. But Sam couldn't help but notice that even though they'd known each other for awhile and he had said more to Kurt than anybody else in the school practically, he still sat as far as he could from Sam, like he was gonna catch something. It made Sam worry. Maybe Kurt was just his friend in his head. Maybe he secretly couldn't stand him and couldn't wait for the hour to be up so he could leave. So Sam decided to ask him about it, he didn't want Kurt to feel like he _had _to be here.

"Why do you do that?' he asked one Monday, as soon as Kurt sat down in his usual spot ten feet away from Sam.

"Do what?"

"Sit so far away?"

Kurt looked down for a second before meeting Sam's eyes. "I just… didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would you make me uncomfortable?"

Kurt gave him a look he couldn't quite decipher. It looked like a combination of confusion and obviousness.

"Well," he started. "I guess I'm just used to guys thinking they're gonna 'catch the gay' if they… hang around me."

There was a long pause before Kurt found the courage to look into Sam's face. He didn't look uncomfortable at all. If anything he looked… worried or confused.

"I don't think that…" he whispered.

They stared at each other for moment before Kurt decided that they should get back to work. Sam agreed, his face now a light shade of pink. He told himself it was because of the heater.

**~/~/~**

**Well that's the end of chapter two. I'm sorry it's really short and Sam might be OOC but we don't have a lot to go on yet, except for the fact that I am in LOVE with Sam and desperately want him to be with Kurt! Please review with constructive criticism! I hope you like where this story is going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me a very happy camper :D I'm sorry these chapters are really short, I just don't know a lot about Sam yet (though I can't wait to find out, he has so much potential for an amazing character) So here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

**~/~/~**

"Dammit! Why am I such an idiot!" Sam shouted, making the librarian turn to give him a loud "SHH!"

"Sam, calm down," Kurt whispered patiently. "It's just a small mistake, it happens—

"Yeah," Sam said bitterly. "It happens to me a lot. Shit, Kurt, I thought I had this."

"You do… we just need to work on it a little more is all." Kurt hesitantly put his hand on Sam's shoulder, who appreciated the gesture.

"Sorry… for yelling."

"Don't worry about it. Look it's really only a minor mistake. You just confused the letters is all." Kurt said with all sincerity, "You're not stupid, Sam."

Sam looked up into Kurt's face and saw nothing but honesty. "Thanks." He said with a smile. "Hey do you think you could help me outside of school? I don't think two hours a week is gonna be enough…" he trailed off wondering if he had crossed a line or something. Kurt, however, just looked surprised.

"Sure," he said. "I mean if you're… comfortable… with that."

Sam and Kurt laid out a schedule (working around Football and Cheerio's practice,) and found that the weekend was the best time to put in the extra tutoring.

So Sam showed up at Kurt's house early on Saturday. Sam was surprised at how small Kurt's house was. With all the fancy stuff the boy wears Sam thought his parents might be loaded.

"Hey Sam," Kurt greeted at the door. "Come on in."

The interior of Kurt's house was just as modest as the outside, Sam noticed. Except for the big screen T.V. _Bet the football game looks amazing on that thing,_ he thought. While Kurt went to get drinks Sam looked around the family photos hanging on the wall. There weren't that many but one in particular did stand out. It was big family portrait, square in the middle, of a young couple and their baby son. Sam couldn't help but smile at baby Kurt. Even as an infant he had that same smirk.

"Ready Sam? My room's downstairs… Oh God what are you looking at?"

Sam pointed at the photo. "Just you as a baby," he said with a laugh. "You still look just as… superior." That made Kurt laugh, making Sam feel much less guilty about looking around in someone else's house. _Time to change the subject,_ he thought as he and Kurt made their way down the steps into Kurt's basement room (which was much less modest than the upstairs.)

"So uh… where are your parents?"

"Dad's at the garage… auto garage." He answered to Sam's confusion. "He's a mechanic."

"Oh, cool. How bout your mom?"

At that Kurt froze for a moment before pulling out his books and taking a seat on the couch. "She died," he said, not meeting Sam's eyes. "Nine years ago."

"Oh," Sam said taking a seat next to Kurt. "I'm sorry—

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said in a rush. "It was a long time ago"

The boys sat still for a long time before Kurt broke the silence. "So uh… yeah… conjugating verbs…"

**~/~/~**

**I know, I know. It's still a pretty short chapter. I'm hoping that as the season goes on I can write more but hopefully you guys like what I got! Thank you so much for the reviews, and please keep reviewing! It gives me my fuel! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Thank you again for the reviews! Here's the fourth installment of our Kam adventures! Hope you like! And I'm running on the assumption that the Hudson's haven't moved back in with the Hummel's yet, but I really don't know since they haven't addressed it yet so… just roll with it :D**

**~/~/~**

For the last two weeks Sam would go to Kurt's on the weekend for tutoring. Of course they would only study for about two hours before Sam would get distracted by Kurt's surprisingly awesome video game collection. So walking up to Kurt's door had become a familiar routine that Sam actually enjoyed. Only this time instead of Kurt answering the door, it was a gruff older man. _Must be Kurt's dad,_ Sam thought.

"Hi," he said. "Um… I'm Sam. I'm here to uh… study." _Wow this guy's intimidating._

The man eyed Sam's letterman jacket with a look of… was that anger?

"You one of those assholes that hurt my kid?" the man growled.

"What! No! I—

"Dad!" Kurt came up behind his father putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, Sam's here for extra help in Spanish, I told you that." Sam looked between the two with a confused look on his face. It was then that he noticed the Ace Bandage on Kurt's wrist.

"Sorry Kurt, I guess the four hours in the emergency room must have clouded my memory." Kurt looked down guiltily until the man squeezed his shoulder and whispered something Sam couldn't hear.

Kurt took a deep breath before looking back to Sam, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry about that Sam. My dad can go a little… papa bear sometimes." He moved out of the doorway motioning Sam inside.

"No don't worry about it. But what happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Kurt however just shrugged in response.

"Nothing, really. Don't worry about it—

"Don't worry about it?" Burt yelled from the kitchen. "Kurt you got jumped by four football players! You could have gotten a lot more than a sprained wrist and bruised ribs!"

Sam's mouth dropped in shock. _How could someone do that to Kurt? And four of them! All on __**my**__ team?_

"Dad," Kurt said exasperatedly. "Please, can you just drop it?" His face was pleading. Burt however shook his head. "Kurt, if Finn and that Mohawk kid hadn't come across it…" he trailed off, biting his lip and staring at his shoes. "Kurt, what if I lost you?" his voice was soft and sad; Sam suddenly felt like he was intruding on the small family.

"I know dad," Kurt said, his voice surprisingly strong. "But you didn't. I'm okay. And speaking of Finn, you should probably leave soon or you're gonna be late for your brunch with Carole." Burt slowly nodded, grabbing his jacket and heading out, but not before giving Kurt another squeeze on the shoulder.

It wasn't until Sam heard the front door close that Kurt turned to face him, his eyes moist.

"Sorry about that… family drama, ya know." He said with a sad chuckle. "So uh… yeah let's head to the basement and we can go over the new vocabulary." Sam nodded following Kurt down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked after the two boys sat down.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're crying."

Kurt suddenly wiped his eyes forcefully. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. Why are you apologizing?"

Kurt sighed leaning back on the couch. "I don't know. Just had a rough night, I guess." He whispered the last part, his eyes downcast.

"Kurt… what happened?"

It was awhile before Kurt answered. "I was walking home from Artie's house when… when four guys, all in letterman jackets, came up to me. They asked me what I was doing… they called me a fag, nothing I'm not used to… but I thought that was it until they grabbed wrist and… twisted…it behind my back. I fell. They kicked me." He stopped to take a shaky breath. "Luckily, Finn and Puck were heading back from the arcade and they pulled them off me. Finn took me to the hospital and called my dad. We were there half the night." Tears were flowing freely from Kurt's eyes and Sam reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'm really… _really_ sorry, Kurt." The boy whispered. "You don't deserve that." Kurt looked up into Sam's face. It was then that they both realized how close they really were, Sam's hand still holding Kurt's. They both drew a little closer. Sam could smell Kurt's breath, _peppermint_, he noticed. His face grew hot as he drew a little closer, their noses practically touching…

**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, **_**ALL THE SINGLE LADIES**_

Both boys broke apart like they had been shocked. Kurt moved to grab his phone, his cheeks red.

"Mercedes? … hey… yeah I can't really talk right now, I… yeah… okay… sure… see you then… no, I'm fine… yes, I'm sure… I'll call you later… love you too."

Both boys sat in an awkward silence, each on the far ends of the couch. "So…uh… Spanish?"

**~/~/~**

**HA! Cockblock! Sorry, not ready for the heavy make out session yet xp But please don't let that stop you from reviewing! It gives me my FUEL! (Oh and if you want to read a really good Kurt/Sam story, check out The New Boy in Town by TheCommonGleek. It's INCREDIBLE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so so so SOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I updated. It's been crazy with my classes so I've fallen behind and I am SO sorry. I hope this chapter makes it up to you all :D **

**~/~/~/~**

It had been about two weeks since the… almost kiss… in Kurt's basement and neither Kurt or Sam were looking to bring it up. It was the giant pink elephant in the room, neither of the boys looking to acknowledge it out of fear of getting hurt. So they went on with their same routine, studying for about a half an hour, then playing video games while talking about everything… well… everything except the 'almost kiss'. So when Sam got out of his car in front of Kurt's house he was not expecting to see Kurt running out of his house, hair in ten different directions and tears on his face.

"Kurt? … Kurt!" Sam called out. After he called his name a second time Kurt turned around, looking confused at first.

"Oh… Sam, I'm sorry I… I totally forgot I… We can't study today I…" he was cut off when Sam put his hands on his shoulders.

"Kurt… what happened?" The smaller boy looked up at him, his blue/green eyes filled with tears.

"My dad… had a heart attack yesterday…" Sam froze, his hands still on Kurt's small shoulders. He did the only thing he could think to do, throw the boy into his chest and hold him close.

"I'm so sorry Kurt… is he… Is he okay?"

"He's in a coma… the doctors don't know if… if he's gonna wake up…" Sam just held him tighter, he could feel his shirt getting damp from Kurt's tears yet he didn't utter a single whimper.

"I'll take you to the hospital, you're in no condition to drive—"

"No," Kurt shook his head as he pulled away from Sam's arms. "Thanks anyway Sam but… driving calms me down. And I'd… I'd really like to be alone right now… if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all Kurt, I understand." Sam gave Kurt one last hug then got into his car.

He would see the boy walk through the hallways, always with a tear-stained face and his eyes blank and vacant. Sam would sometimes wave but Kurt wouldn't notice. He wished he could so something for him but… what do you say to a guy who might lose his father? Sam didn't know… but he wished he did.

Sam woke up in the hospital _wait, why am I in the hospital? _He moved to get up when it hit him. _Ow! Oh yeah… three hundred pound linebacker. Great! Nothing like being stuck in the hospital… hospital! Kurt's in the hospital! With his dad!_ Sam got up slowly and looked down, thankful that they had kept him in his football uniform (minus the pads and jersey) so he wouldn't have to worry about his ass hanging out in the hospital gown. Now he could go find Kurt, he knew he wanted to be alone but Sam was sure part of him wanted company, as much as people (especially Kurt) like to pretend they can handle it on their own, it always helps to have people there.

Sam looked around the hospital until he found the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Burt Hummel's room is, please?"

"Second floor, ICU."

The lady barely looked up from her computer but hey, she told Sam what he needed to know, so he hurried up the stairs until he found it.

It seemed so strange. This was the same man who threatened Sam, the same man with the intimidating, strong handshake. It didn't seem right to see him so… fragile. And to see Kurt, sitting next to the bed staring down at his father, hand grasping the older man's with a death grip.

Sam softly knocked on the door.

"If you're here to pray, please don't waste your time." Kurt said without looking up.

"Don't worry; I'm not really the praying type."

Kurt looked up, surprised to hear Sam's voice.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam pointed to the sling around his arm. "Dislocated my shoulder during the football game. Thought I'd check on you."

"Don't worry Sam, I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe you?" Sam took a seat next to Kurt and put his hand over Kurt's free hand and squeezed it. They sat like that for what felt like a long time until Sam's mom texted him, asking him to meet her downstairs.

"I'm sorry, Kurt I gotta go, my mom's waiting." Kurt looked up at him with sad, understanding eyes.

"I understand. Thank you, for sitting with me… it was really nice."

"Of course… I'll see you later, okay?" Sam had to resist the urge to kiss Kurt's brow, before he left.

While doing his usual nightly routine (playing video games) Sam couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, and how grateful he seemed just to have someone there. It was then that it occurred to him: _Kurt's mom is dead! So... where the hell was Kurt staying?_ He had run into him coming out of his house, and that was the day _after_ his father's heart attack! He couldn't still be staying in his house alone, could he? _Of course, this is Kurt we're talking about. Of course he would insist on staying by himself._ Before Sam even turned off his game, he rushed out of his house, into his car, and headed to the one place he knew he was needed.

Sam knocked on Kurt's door for about five minutes but no one answered. _His car's in the driveway, I know he's home_. Sam tried the door, finding it unlocked, and slowly walked inside. _I know, that's kind of creepy, but Kurt really needs someone right now._ He looked through the living room and kitchen and found nobody. He was about to head out when he heard music coming from upstairs. He opened the door to find Kurt in (what he assumed was his father's bedroom) curled up on the floor in front of an old dresser, all the drawers pulled out.

"Kurt?" he asked softly, wondering if he was asleep. He wasn't. Kurt immediately sat up, surprised etched all over his face.

"Sam? What?... What are you… What?"

"Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna rob you." Sam said with a small chuckle.

Kurt soon came down from his shock. "Sam what are you doing here?"

Sam shuffled his feet. Suddenly his idea of heroism suddenly seemed kind of… creepy. "It uh… occurred to me that… you were probably staying here by yourself."

"Oh… and you thought you'd just… break in?"

Sam blushed. "I know that seems kind of… weird… but I knocked for like five minutes and no one answered but I was really worried about you because you seemed so sad… well of course you seemed sad your dad's in the hospital, but the door was unlocked so I technically didn't break in and—"

"Sam," Kurt said, raising his hand with a bemused smile on his face. "It's okay, I understand. That's really very sweet of you. But I'm fine… really." Sam, however, was still unconvinced.

"Kurt, you shouldn't stay here all by yourself… why don't you stay with me?" Kurt looked surprised at his suggestion. Sam himself was quite surprised but did not regret asking it.

"Thank you for the offer, Sam but… I think I'd rather stay here. It just feels normal, you know." _You still shouldn't be alone._

"Can I stay here with you?" Kurt answered by scooting over and patting the spot of floor next to him. Sam sat down next to Kurt, and both lied down on the floor.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"The dresser. My mom spilled her perfume on it a long time ago… I like smelling her."

"Oh. It smells really pretty."

It was almost completely silent except for the music playing in the background. _Was that Mellencamp?_ The combination of the music and the smell of sweet perfume was enough to make Sam almost fall asleep until Kurt broke the silence.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Sam turned to look at Kurt, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"What am I gonna do? He's all I have left Sam, I can't lose him." Kurt then looked at Sam. "We were supposed to have dinner this Friday, and I blew him off. Again. This tradition meant so much to him and I disappointed him. That's the last thing he said to me, that he was disappointed in me. What if that's the last thing he says ever?" Kurt was full on sobbing now. "I never told him how much he meant to me I…" Kurt was no longer making coherent sentences just sobs. He rolled onto his side, away from Sam, embarrassed that the boy had seen him in such a state. Sam, however, was not turned away. He curled up next to Kurt and, without thinking, wrapped his arm around him, interlacing his fingers into Kurt's. He held him close as Kurt's sobs slowly subsided. And that's how they slept that night. Curled up on the floor as Mellencamp and Kurt's mother's perfume danced over them.

**~/~/~/~**

**Okay. Finally! Chapter five! It may not be the best written story ever, as I rushed but I hope you like it! Please review, even though I've neglected you all (I'm so sorry) I still love the reviews and they help with the story so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, so here's chapter six! I hope you like!**

**~/~/~/~**

Sam woke up with his neck stiff and his arm asleep. He looked over and noticed it was wrapped around a body. _Oh yeah, it's wrapped around Kurt._ That's when he remembered the night before.

"Hey… Hey Kurt," Sam whispered into the smaller boy's ear and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hnng? … Oh, Sam, what are you…" Recognition crossed Kurt's face. "Oh yeah." Kurt laid back down and turned to face Sam. "That was the first time I've slept since… since Dad's been in the hospital…" He looked like he was about to cry again. Sam brushed his cheek with his thumb, very gently.

"Are you okay? Wait, that was a dumb question… Are you… feeling a little better? My mom always says that a cry and a good night sleep can make things better."

"Well, I've had plenty of cries so I don't know about that but at least a good night's sleep should make me look less like a zombie…" Kurt laughed softly before his face turned serious. "I'm still really scared though."

Sam pulled Kurt to his chest and just held him there. Not only because Kurt needed the hug, but because he was scared too. He didn't want to tell Kurt that, but he wasn't sure if Burt Hummel was gonna make it out of this. Sam remembered when his uncle had his heart attack. It was a similar situation. He was in a coma for eight days until his heart eventually just… gave out. Sam remembered the funeral. His cousin's were crying… but they still had their mother. Kurt didn't. It just seemed so unfair; he had already had so much taken from him there was no way he could lose his dad too, right? Wasn't there some rule against that? But life didn't work that way, there was no rules only chaos, and there was nothing Sam could do about it. So he just held Kurt tight, hoping that he could give him some strength because it seemed the poor boy had no more left.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Finn."

"Oh. Sup?"

"Yeah, man I just wanted to let you know since, you've been like the only person he'll talk to lately…"

"What?"

"Kurt's dad woke up."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm calling from the hospital I just thought I'd let you know…. Sam? ...You there?"

Sam rushed to the hospital, hoping he was in the same room he was at last time, and rushed to a stop outside of Burt Hummel's hospital room. Finn and (he's assume to be) Finn's mom were sitting on chairs smiling and talking, while Kurt was curled up on the bed next to Burt, seemingly asleep. Sam didn't want to intrude on the family moment so he took a seat outside the room, getting lost in his thoughts. _It's happening again. I thought… I thought after I'd leave boarding school, after being around chics for once… it might… what was I thinking. Of course it wouldn't I can't change the fact that I'm—_

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt's confused voice.

"Oh hey, Finn called. He said your dad woke up."

Kurt smiled and sat down next to Sam. "Yeah he did. A couple hours ago. Doctor's say he has no brain damage from the lack of oxygen and aside from being a little grumpy he should be fine." Sam noticed that Kurt looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his slender shoulders. He was still smiling when he looked at Sam.

"Thank you Sam."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. While everyone else was busy praying for themselves you were really there for me. You did more than I could have asked of… from anyone." Kurt smiled a watery smile. "And now I'm just… so happy that he's okay. I used to think that… when my mom died, that was the hardest time of my life. I was so wrong. This past week has to have been the worst week of my life… but you helped me through it." Kurt, hesitantly at first, wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Sam. I owe you. I don't know why you helped me, but I appreciate it more than you'll ever know."

_I did it because I care about you. More than you'll ever know._

**~/~/~/~**

**Super fluff, I know. But hopefully you like it! Review please!**


End file.
